


Knowledge

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Knowledge was power.





	Knowledge

Knowledge, Cersei learned at a young age, was power. She would sit back and watch how her father conducted himself- what he said, what he didn’t say, how it changed depending on the person he was speaking to. From there she could piece together what was fact and what was fiction and the truth came to light somewhere in the midst of it. She learned where the bodies were buried, both literally and figuratively. She learned to find an opponent’s weakness and exploit it to gain the upper hand. The more she knew, the more she could control. There was always a way out, a way around, a way through every given scenario. All she had to do was apply the knowledge she had and she could gain everything her heart desired. Including the Iron Throne.


End file.
